Overdose
by ChoEunHye12
Summary: Ketika pertama melihat pemuda itu, Chanyeol langsung merasakan lompatan kecil di pembuluh darahnya. Kali kedua dan seterusnya, tangan Chanyeol mulai berkeringat dingin. This is ChanKai. Oneshoot. DLDR.


**Overdose**

By: Cho Eunhye

.

.

.

"Namanya Kim Jongin, baru kelas satu."

Chanyeol mengerjab-erjab memandangi si manis yang berlari-lari di bawah terik matahari. Si anak kelas satu yang sering membuat onar, Kim Jongin. Bersama teman sepermainannya, ia berlari sembari tertawa-tawa. Matahari bukan halangan, kedua bocah itu justru tampak berlarian mengejar satu sama lain. Bahkan terkadang saling pukul.

Ketika pertama melihat pemuda itu, Chanyeol langsung merasakan lompatan kecil di pembuluh darahnya. Aliran darahnya begitu kencang, tak ubahnya seperti marathon. Ia tahu benar, yang ia alami sekarang adalah lonjakan adrenalin. Hal yang lumrah terjadi ketika usianya menginjak usia remaja.

Kali kedua dan seterusnya, tangan Chanyeol mulai berkeringat dingin. Napasnya berubah memburu, bibirnya terasa kelu. Makin lama, rasanya ada yang salah.

Gejalanya mirip orang overdosis...

Mulutnya mungkin tidak berbusa-busa, tapi otaknya justru berkabut tebal sehingga berubah blank acap kali ia berpapasan dengan si manis, Kim Jongin.

"Chan, kau drooling!"

Chanyeol segera tersadar, ia mengusap mulutnya. Dipikirnya yang dikatakan Baekhyun itu benar. Tentang drooling itu. Tapi sialnya, tawa Baekhyun malah meledak. Chanyeol sadar tidak ada yang basah di mulutnya. Baekhyun menggodanya.

"Sampai melongo begitu? Si Kim Jongin itu seksi sekali, ya? Jangan-jangan kau membayangkan hal jorok?"

Sebetulnya, hampir saja Chanyeol membayangkan Jongin kegerahan, lalu dengan suka rela membuka bajunya. Tapi tidak. Itu tidak baik. Jongin bahkan belum mengenalnya. Betapa tidak sopannya ia jika benar-benar membayangkan Jongin membuka baju. Lagi pula, Baekhyun sudah mengganggu lamunannya.

"Aish, sudah kuduga. Kau itu kelihatannya saja kalem. Tapi ternyata juga membayangkan Jongin telanjang. Ckckck! Kau itu tidak jauh beda dengan Kris! Kalian berdua harusnya mendirikan klub pecinta Jongin! Aku bertaruh, isinya pasti orang mesum semua."

Jadi, Kris menyukai Kim Jongin juga? Sial! Ia jadi punya saingan sekarang.

**..o0o..**

"Kupikir tidak ada salahanya menerima ajakan nonton Kris sunbae, Jong."

Jongin membuka pintu lockernya sedikit keras, "Apa sih?" ia benci tiap kali Sehun membicarakan Kris. Bukan karena Kris-nya, sungguh, tapi ia memang tidak suka digoda.

"Ck! Masih tidak bisa berpaling dari Luhan, ya?", Sehun merogoh kantongnya dan menyodori Jongin lolipop, persis dengan yang ia makan, "Kupikir kau tukang buat onar sekarang. Tapi ternyata masih saja tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan si Luhan itu. Memangnya dia juga memikirkanmu?"

Tubuh Jongin berbalik, "Sudah, Sehun." Ia pun mengembalikan lolipop yang belum sempat ia buka itu kembali ke kantong Sehun, "Aku mau bolos, bilang ketua kelas kalau aku tidak enak badan."

Sementara Sehun diam memandangi Jongin yang semakin menjauh. Temannya itu cukup moody sebenarnya.

"Hhh, setidaknya ajak aku kalau mau membolos."

**..o0o..**

Nah, kalau sudah sendirian seperti ini, Jongin memang tidak akan melakukan apa-apa selain melamun. Sehun bahkan sudah hapal di luar kepala segala tentang kebiasaan Jongin, karena Sehun sudah mengenal Jongin semenjak dia lahir ke bumi.

Mungkin sedikit merokok juga tidak apa-apa...

KROSAK!

Jongin mengurungkan niatnya untuk merokok. Pandangan matanya kini tertuju pada tumpukan kotak tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Siapa di sana?" teriaknya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Jongin menghela napas. Mungkin kucing, atau tikus. Atau mungkin malah kucing dan tikus.

"ARH!"

Seseorang berteriak, dan mau tak mau Jongin jadi berpikiran bahwa itu bukan kucing atau tikus, atau bahkan keduanya.

"Keluar atau kutendang!" teriaknya nyaring.

Lalu tidak berselang lama, seseorang keluar dari balik tumpukan kotak kayu. Jongin mengernyit. Ia tidak merasa pernah bertemu dengan orang itu. Dilihat dari badge-nya, dia seperti senior.

"Sunbae, sedang apa di sini?"

Orang yang dipanggil 'sunbae' itu tersenyum kikuk. Ia bahkan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, khas orang bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi ada tikus di sana, jadi aku berteriak."

Tatapan Jongin berubah menyelidik, "Kau penguntit."

"Eh, b-bukan kok!" orang yang belakangan Jongin tahu bernama Park Chanyeol itu buru-buru mengelak, "Kebetulan aku sedang dihukum membersihkan gudang. Lalu aku tidak sengaja melihatmu, jadi kuintip saja."

"Kalau begitu kau tukang intip."

Kali ini Chanyeol sungguh tidak bisa mengelak. Jongin benar, dia memang tukang intip. Sial, apa sekarang citranya sudah memburuk di mata Jongin? Di mana-mana, biasanya first impression tidak akan dilupakan.

Chanyeol pun memberanikan dirinya untuk lebih dekat dengan Jongin. Mungkin saja Jongin mau mengobrol dengannya, atau yah, paling tidak berkenalan juga tidak buruk.

"Sunbae, kau punya makanan? Aku lapar." Jongin mulai melupakan rokok yang ada di sela-sela jarinya. Bahkan rokok itu belum tersulut api sama sekali, tapi sudah dicampakan begitu saja ke tanah.

"Eh, itu, aku tidak punya." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menggaruk belakang lehernya. Seingatnya, ia pun tak membawa uang sepeserpun di kantongnya. Arh, kenapa ia berdekatan dengan Jongin di saat yang tidak tepat begini?

Lalu Jongin diam. Chanyeol yang merasa canggung akhrinya ikut diam juga. Benar-benar canggung dan sepi sampai Chanyeol bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang begitu cepat.

Sial, selalu seperti ini tiap melihat Jongin. Apa lagi berdekatan.

Keringat dingin muncul dari dahinya. Tubuhnya sedikit mulai bergetar, dan sendinya seperti dilolosi. Bodoh, gejala yang sama akan selalu muncul tiap ia memikirkan Jongin. Dan efeknya makin hebat mengingat sekarang Jongin ada di sampingnya, benar-benar dekat dengannya sampai ia bisa mencium aroma keringat Jongin yang bercampur dengan parfum. Bodohnya, ia merasa air liurnya hampir menetes hanya karena mencium aroma keringat Jongin.

Keheningan itu terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya suara Jongin terdengar,

"Sunbae, kau mau berkencan denganku?"

"Maaf, aku—eh? Apa tadi katamu?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya, "Payah. Kencan. Masa tidak tahu 'kencan', sih?"

"Eh-eh, itu. Apa Kris tidak akan cemburu?"

"Hey, sunbae tahu tentang Kris hyung? Ternyata selain pengintip, sunbae benar-benar penguntit!"

Mau tidak mau Chanyeol jadi merutuki mulutnya sendiri. Harusnya tadi itu kesempatan emasnya untuk bisa dekat dengan Jongin. Tapi kenapa ia justru bicara seperti itu, dan pada akhirnya malah keceplosan. Mulutnya ini sepertinya memang perlu diprogram ulang.

"Jadi sunbae mau tidak?"

"Eh, itu, mungkin aku perlu waktu untuk berpikir, hehe." Chanyeol bodoh.

"Ah, jadi sunbae tidak mau? Ya sudah kalau begitu."

Nah kan?

"Eh bukan begitu. Maksudnya, aku mau, begitu." Nah, Chanyeol benar-benar bodoh.

Jongin tersenyum manis, ia pun beranjak dari duduknya, "Kutunggu nanti sore," bisiknya sembari menyelipkan secarik kertas di saku dada Chanyeol. Dan setelahnya, pemuda manis itu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Sial, tadi itu benar-benar seksi. Ia sampai merinding.

"Oh!"

Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada kertas yang diselipkan Jongin.

Sebuah kartu nama. Tentu saja milik Jongin. Namun ketika Chanyeol membalik kartunya, ia cukup terkejut.

—_Park Chanyeol, kelas 3-A,_

_Aku tahu kau benar-benar penguntit. Mengakulah... _—

Yang Chanyeol tidak mengerti—

—kapan Jongin menulisnya?

**FIN**

**Hehehe, hai, ini Cho Eunhye. Apa kabar kalian semua? Ini fanfic Chankai pertamaku, dan bahasanya –ugh!- kaku banget. Hehe, maaaaaaf. :D**

**Fanfic ini dibuat spesial buat kalian, dan buat Ranhwa19 yang lagi ulang tahun hari ini. :D semoga kalian senaaaang. :D**

**Terimakasih sudah mau membaca, mohon reviewnya. :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**.**

**Cho Eunhye**


End file.
